Glimpses
by SotF
Summary: Set after Ghosts of the Past and before Shadow of Death. Just a bit of time in XanAz's shoes. He contemplates how to deal with things to come.


**AN:** Once again I start hopping around through the timeline, eventually you will see what comes out of this, but I keep getting flashes of what is the end result. But with everything in it, Xan/Az is quite capable of causing total destruction without much effort. Azrael was trained for over a decade with sheer brutality to become a killer and to top it off he's got a psionic talent that was unrivaled, then you add another decade of continuous combat and a second decade of training by the Protoss and then even more combat and to top that off, he was mentally unstable and borderline psychotic. You end up with someone whose personality is closest to that of HK-47.

As for how someone could dress as Bastila, well, first off Exar Kun (I believe, not totally sure though) wielded a double bladed lightsaber in the Tales of the Jedi comics, and if someone wanted to be a unique Jedi character (for the time anyway), it would be rather simple to tape two lightsaber toys together, and well, she didn't mean to dress as Bastila, she just ended up being Bastila Chan.

And why include a Jedi, well, yes having a Jedi in Sunnydale has been done before, but I think that Bastila and Amy kind of fit, but also Xan/Az needs someone to talk to who has had somewhat similar experiences. The thought thing has more to do with types of training, Azraels training by both the Terrans and the Protoss created something far different than the Jedi and Sith training did with Bastila.

But then again, this section is something that is set after meeting Amy/Bastila but before he is recruited by General West, but then again this one is not really a combat chapter.

Also, when I bring up aircraft, the Terran Valkerie is not a fighter or bomber craft, it is a small capital ship, if you know Star Wars, it's closest analogue is the Lancer class frigate, small capital ships with lots of anti-ship weapons, it could theoretically be used to take out ground targets though it didn't in the game due to Balance issues.

**dogbertcarrol:** Thanks, I'm trying to work on my various stories, but I can't seem to focus on any one of them for any real length of time recently

**xXx**

"Let's try this again," Xander hissed as he watched the modified probes construction module spark for a moment, "Bingo!"

He had been working on building up his forces, and trying to prepare the planet as a just in case measure.

A few experiments with Protoss technologies that he knew how to build gave him the foothold he needed. He'd managed to get a Warpgate operational and manipulated it to make a portal to the nearest planet that could handle the construction he was planning, he'd already sent a dozen Probes and one Observer through, each modified to handle Terran construction type due to his lack of factory space for building Protoss structures, meaning they had to be built there rather than built on Earth and warped there.

This one though would work on other things, namely designing one of the heavier weapon designs he knew, besides, he needed to regain his wings. Before he was trained as a Ghost, he had learned to fly, and a Wraith was one of the things he had missed the most since, well, since he had become a new being.

He also planned on having work begin on a facility on Earth for when it was needed, perhaps one underground or underwater. Infact, with the coast, it could work to have both, a simple modification to the designs for the armor and vehicles and ships would let them work underwater, he'd seen it done before on the ocean world of Talo V, the only thing that didn't get modified were the ground vehicles, though in the end they were used to assault the cities themselves, the air and space craft were able to function underwater with ease.

He took a seat and reconnected the feeds from his armor to the internet and began to search for the materials that he needed to begin work here, he had no access to the resources he was used to and, while convertible, it was quite wasteful to work with the normal resources.

If he was anything, he was not wasteful, and he'd already found a way to construct tactical nukes that he could deploy if his fortune at have a slowly replenishing supply of them. But the speed of replenishment was slowing the more he used them.

One thing that he was also trying to decode was a list he had acquired from Ethan Rayne, how the man had survived the destruction of his shop was still unknown, but the mayor had been at least partially responsible for it, but the fact that the idiot had survived had given him another resource, just not one he could yet understand.

After his encounter with the Jedi, he had looked and found the list of costumes and who had been sold which ones, leading him to a list of possible allies or enemies he could find.

He'd only found a few who would be of help, one on a need only basis unless it included aircraft, one of his younger classmates had been dressed as Maverick from Top Gun, and perhaps he could help when the Wraiths were ready.

He hated to say it, but the Wraiths were better for use here than the Scouts or Corsairs due to their stealth systems and adaptability. He'd talked to a friend who thought that he ought to build a few Valkeries, but why the hell would he build a frigate when they needed at least seven people to use, six if they had a lot of training.

He glanced at one of his two earlier projects, the completed Goliath where it was lowered to the floor, almost in a crouching position, and the Vulture, both were tests of his earlier Probes. Xander ran his gauntleted hand over the Vultures lines as memories of the better times in his others life filled his thoughts, memories that he forced down, the girl Azrael loved was not someone that brought out thoughts he wanted to deal with, he wasn't yet ready to work through that loss.

His thoughts turned back to the list of those he already knew who they had been part of that night. One other reached out at him, a man in red and black that concealed most of himself and carried a weapon, he still hadn't found out who had dressed as him, but he wanted to know.


End file.
